gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Divine Dragon Wishes
To get a Divine Dragon Wish, you need to fill this to this To fill the Divine Dragon Wishes circle you need 7 Dragon Balls which are randomly given throughout any maze, it is not a drop. Having Divine Dragon maxed out helps to get them quicker since they show up frequently. Note: Using the S/L 30 method will NOT change the options of what options the divine dragon will give you. It only delays until you get the wish. It WILL, however, re-roll random items gained from the wishes (Get Stronger boss and Item Collections). I want to be rich! Get tons of coins by killing robbers. They will escape within 5 turns. Use Area of Effect spells (Death Ripple, Chain Lightning, Armageddon) or summons to finish them off quickly. Available once a day. There is a total of 12 robber that drop gold bags of 10, 30 or 50k gold, which give 360k on average. I want to become stronger! Fight the dungeon's boss and get its related loot. Can be useful when searching for certain drops like the sunflower seed. In some dungeons, the boss you fight with this wish is significantly different that the original (like in Card Wonderland) but in most mazes, the dragon wish version of the boss is very close to the original. The stats of the boss are based not on your current floor but on the deepest floor you have visited during this run. So if you are on floor 51 but have been on floor 59 before doing a Portal of Earth, you'll get a boss with stats appropriate with floor 59 (and yes, for this, every floor count, not just the multiples of 10). I want Gems! / I want more Gems! A sign says "A Canas proverb 'a little more work never killed anyone'." There are 3 stacks of gems, with 999 health each. You must tap each stack 999 times for a total of 32 gems. Using this wish again has 3 stacks requiring 99 taps each, giving 6 gems total. Available once a day. I want more companions! Battle 2 musketeer, 4 bandit and 2 butcher. Get the Slave gumball, or 10 slave gumball fragments on subsequent wishes, and four gumball artisans for the alchemy workshop. Only a limited number of artisans can be obtained in this manner, after that, further such wishes will give 30 slave fragments but no gumball artisan. I want magical fruits! Get World Tree Fruits (Must beat cactus king that reflects 100% physical damage and immune to magic damage within 10 turns for max fruit rewards) Use summons or Timestill to bypass reflected damage. Cactus drop 10 World Tree Fruits when it dies and drop 1 World Tree Fruits for each damage taken (no limit- includes the last hit that kill it). To maximise profit, use low attack summons or items (preferably with Burn/Poison effect) until timer counter is 1 and use timestill to continue. Note: there is a total of 20 empty slot in the map so you should try to only occupy up to 9 slot for maximum drops on death. I want a great deal of ore! Gets 20 - 30 of high grade ores and you will be dealt 150 damage (5 * 30) from an invincible musketeer for stealing them. Use Stoneskin or Ice Shield to reduce damage taken. I want supreme authority! Recieve a small buff to stats. Search the torches to gain a large amount of alchemy materials. Only available once. I want eternal life! Get about 90-120 Tower Flowers and 15-30 Heart of Ancient Tree. There is a pair of Gardener's Shears, using them to cut a red flower grants 15 Heart of Ancient Tree. Cutting a yellow flower yields 30 Tower Flowers. There are two red flowers and four yellow flowers but only 5 durability on the shears. Only available once. I want real wealth! The safe password is very cunning: 1-2-3-4-5-6. Get Gems and coins. There is a chance that it will tell you to get a real job. Only available once. I want unlimited Gems! A Sign in the middle says "How to earn more gems? 1. Recharge 2. Continue to recharge." There are reading monkeys, flowers, a poker table and a tent on the sides. Clicking the tent provides two objects, which give 5 and 10 gems each. Clicking the monkey provides a stat boost. Only available once. I wanna learn Dragon's Power. Unlock all five Dragon Titles. (Only valid for current maze) I wanna learn Dragon Magic! Note: This wish gives you access to Dragon Magic as a "Special" category for the rest of the current Maze attempt. It does not carry over to future runs of the same or other dungeons. Dragon's Honor : Freeze all visible enemies, and increase the damage the enemy suffer by 80% for 6 rounds (Effect is halved on bosses) Dragon's Breath : Deal damage to a single enemy, scatter 50% damage against nearby enemies and turn over slates in range Dragon Claw : Deal damage to a single enemy Dragon's Wings : Decrease long-range damage 90% for 10 turns. Superb Prophecy : Cast 3 powerful spells at random See Dragon's Whisper for spell details. I want the most brutal of equipment! Get either the Sorehead Knight (Attack+30, HP+300, buff, melee buff) or Stupid Apprentice (Power+30, MP+300, magic buff) suit. These suits are not very good but can be upgraded into the Ordinary Knight and Ordinary Apprentice suits for better stats. I want your collections. Get a few items of variable usefulness One-time items: * Limited-edition Barbie (5 Gems) * Blow-Up Dragon Doll (10 Gems) *Avalon Fortress Fragment *City of Steam Fragment Useful Items: * Infinity Gems HP+300 (red), MP+300 (blue), Power+15 (purple), Attack+15 (yellow), Def +10 (orange), or 15% Dodge and 5% Max Dodge (green) * Harvan's Incomplete Formula (Power+2, get Disrupting Ray x15) *Wilson's Soul Constant (Power+2, get Energy Drain x15) *Augustus' Shroud (Gumball's Attack +8) * Astana's Algebra Note (Increase effects of all damage spells by 3%, Receive Holy Bolt x20) *Astana's Displacement Matrix (Increase effects of all aid spells by 3%. Receive Electrostatic Field x20) *Astana's Time Function (Increase effects of all Air spells by 3%. Receive Timestill x5) *Virginia's Dark Night Formula (Increase effects of all Dark spells by 3%. Receive Death Ripple x20) * Davistia's Doomsday Law (Increase effects of all Fire spells by 3%. Receive Armageddon x5) * Roger's Moral Paradox (Def+1, Hex x10, Blade of Ruin x10) *Carson's Travel Note (Recover 100% HP and MP. Receive Fire Ball x30. Lightning Bolt x30) * Dragon Ball Radar (Get 2-4 dragon ball) * Divine Pea (Recover 100% HP and MP) * Catherine's Kaleidoscope (Dodge +9%, Max Dodge +3%) * Heinhardt's Death Zone (Def+6) * Universe Cube (+1500 EP) * Hidler's Adventure Notebook (Gain 200EP. Decrease 20% EP consumption while upgrading Adventure Title) * Jackman's Magic Notebook (Gain 200EP. Decrease 20% EP consumption while upgrading Magic Title) *Thodius's Swordsmanship Notebook (Gain 200EP. Decrease 20% EP consumption while upgrading Melee Title) *Ancient Dragon Bone (Gain 500EP, Decrease 50% EP consumption while upgrading Dragon Title) *Tape (Braindead) (undead damage buff on floor) *Heraclius's Brass Ball (HP+160 HP) *Fliamir's Cube (MP+160) *Vosebarker's Design Manuscript (Stoneskin x30 and unlock forging Vosebarker's Cloak, or Curse x 30 and unlock forging Vosebarker's Pain Device) (both with Holy Blacksmith title) *Tor's Lightning Formula (Power +3, Receive Lightning Bolt x10) * Black Dragon Ball (Summon Black Dragon) (Requires selecting Divine Dragon as main with Statue built) Joke Items: * Peter's Medical Case (+5 EP) * Glittering Glass Ball (+5 EP) * Fast-food Restaurant Coupon (+5 EP) * Lego Pieces (Throw for 1 damage) * Stone Dragon Ball (Throw for 1 damage) * Teletubbies Bolster (Throw for 1 damage) * Food Drier (Recover 1% HP. Poisonous) *Half Leftover Pizza (Recover 1% HP. Poisonous) *Expired Ketchup (Recover 1% HP. Poisonous) * Introduction to C Programming (5 coins) Please join me! Get Divine Dragon gumball. You can only get this wish after using all 14 other wishes. I need your fragments! Get 20 divine dragon fragments. You can only get this wish after Divine Dragon Gumball joins you. Category:Featured knowledge